starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Guardia de la Muerte/Leyendas
|lider = *Mandalore Secreto **Tor VizslaJango Fett: Open Seasons **Pre Vizsla **Lorka GedycImperial Commando: 501st **Teti Viba **Darth MaulStar Wars: The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy |miembros = *Bo-Katan Kryze *Dred Priest *Isabet Reau |sede = *Concordia *Endor |emplazamientos = *Mandalore *Zanbar *Carlac *Concord Dawn *Concordia *Corellia *Endor *Galidraan *Korda 6 |hideh = |formada = Mandalorianos |fundada = 60 ABYThe New Essential Chronology |fragmentada = 32 ABY |reorganizada = *20 ABY, Como los Supercomandos Mandalorianos *4 DBY–5 DBY |disuelta = 2 DBY |restaurada = c. 23 ABY |hideot = |era = *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva República |afiliacion = *Confederación de Sistemas Independientes *Sombra Colectiva *Orden Sith **Jedi Oscuros}} La '''Guardia de la Muerte' o también en idioma Mandaloriana (Mando'a) Kyr'tsad o también conocida como Centinelas, Vigías de la muerte, Fuerza letal o simplemente la Guardia Letal, era un grupo de Mandalorianos rebeldes quienes eran guerreros expertos en un gran número de armas, pero sobre todo, muy disciplinados al momento del combate. Éstos usaban cascos exclusivos y eran dirigidos por un Señor Superior. Sus miembros, bajo el liderazgo del Señor Superior Tor Vizsla, pelearon en contra de los "Verdaderos Mandalorianos", liderados por Jaster Mereel, durante la Guerra Civil Mandaloriana debido a que no concordaban con las reformas de Mereel y deseaban seguir siendo jinetes salvajes. Por lo menos algunos de ellos, incluyendo a Vizsla, deseaban comenzar una nueva Guerra Mandaloriana y conquistar la galaxia. Las constantes peleas internas y el amor excesivo a sí mismo de Vizsla fueron las causas que los llevaron a su perdición. Cuando Jango Fett finalmente derrotó a Vizsla y a sus principales colaboradores, los miembros restantes se escondieron en los planetas más recónditos de la Galaxia, y dejaron de tener contacto alguno con el resto de ella. Tiempo después, cuando el clon de Jango Fett, Alpha-Ø2 quiso resurgir el clan de los Mandalorianos, invitó a muchos de los ex-integrantes de la Guardia de la Muerte para que se le unieran a sus Protectores. Otros miembros tomaron como base el Búnker de la Guardia de la Muerte en la luna boscosa de Endor, bajo el liderazgo de Teti Viba, antes de que éste fuera asesinado. Los uniformes de la Guardia de la Muerte fueron una de las inspiraciones para las armaduras de los Guardias Reales del Emperador. Historia Inicios Luego del genocidio de ithullanos en el 200 ABY, muchos guerreros mandalorianos optaron por alejarse de sus viejas y deshonrosas costumbres. Un siglo y medio después, el nuevo Mand'alor Jaster Mereel estableció el Código Supercomando como una guía de conducta para los mandalorianos, convirtiéndoles en mercenarios. Sin embargo, grupos de mandalorianos descontentos con estos cambios se apartaron de ese camino y siguieron a un salvaje guerrero llamado Tor Vizsla, creándose así la Guardia de la Muerte. Estos guerreros eran tan hábiles como indisciplinados, y con frecuencia caían en peleas internas. Ellos esperaban, según las creencias de Vizsla, regresar a la situación de los antiguos mandalorianos y desatar una segunda guerra de conquista por toda la galaxia. A su vez, las fuerzas de Mereel se hicieron llamar Verdaderos Mandalorianos, iniciándose una guerra civil entre los dos grupos. Durante la Guerra Civil Mandaloriana 170px|thumb|left|Un soldado de la Guardia de la Muerte. El primer gran enfrentamiento entre la Guardia de la Muerte y los Verdaderos Mandalorianos ocurrió en el planeta agrícola Concord Dawn. La superioridad de la Guardia de la Muerte obligó a las fuerzas de Jaster Mereel a buscar refugio en los campos de la familia Fett. La Guardia de la Muerte capturó a un joven Jango Fett y lo usó para llegar a su hogar, donde torturaron a los residentes por información. A pesar de la intervención de Mereel y sus soldados, los padres de Jango fueron asesinados y su hermana secuestrada.Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel Vizsla ordenó que el lugar sea incendiado con la esperanza de eliminar a Mereel y sus huestes, cosa que no logró aunque él no lo supo. Creyéndose victoriosos, los soldados de la Vizsla bajaron la guardia mientras se preparaban para su siguiente ataque, cuando fueron atacados por los Verdaderos Mandalorianos. La derrota fue casi total, pero Vizsla pudo huir. Años después en 52 ABY, la Guardia de la Muerte tendió una trampa a los Verdaderos Mandalorianos en el planeta Korda 6. Las fuerzas mandalorianas estaban bajo el comando de Mereel, Montross y Jango Feet, pero fueron emboscadas. Como resultado, Motross abandonó el combate mientras que Mereel cayó abatido, siendo su cuerpo rescatado por Feet. En 44 ABY, Vizsla y el Gobernador de Galidraan organizaron un complejo engaño para acabar con los Verdaderos Mandalorianos. El Gobernador les contrató para supuestamente aplacar una insurrección, a la vez que avisaba al Consejo Jedi que los mandalorianos estaban asesinando "activistas políticos". Para convencer a los Jedi, se les enseñó una serie de cadáveres que en realidad habían sido víctimas de Vizsla y su gente. Naturalmente, los Jedi lucharon contra los Verdaderos Mandalorianos acabando con todos menos su líder, Jango Feet, quien fue entregado al Gobernador. Dos años después, Feet tendría su oportunidad de venganza sobre Vizsla. La Guardia de la Muerte se encontraba en la nave personal de Vizsla, Estertor de la Muerte, sobre el planeta Corellia. Feet llegó en su caza estelar atacando los motores y el puente de la nave. Feet y Vizsla pronto entablaron una fuerte lucha en el interior de la nave que poco a poco se precipitaba sobre Corellia. En el clímax de la pelea y con ambos contendientes heridos además de que Feet había sido envenenado por Vizsla, un par de felinos atacaron y mataron a Vizsla. Como resultado, las fuerzas de la Guardia de la Muerte se desbandaron y el grupo aparentemente desapareció, aunque sus ideales permanecieron entre muchos mandalorianos. Guerras Clon thumb|right|170px|Guardia de la Muerte durante las [[Guerras Clon/Leyendas|Guerras Clon.]] Alianzas Esta organización se alió primero con el Conde Dooku y los separatistas, y posterriormente, con Darth Maul y Savage Opregge, todo, con dos finalidades : hacer caer a la duquesa Sattine y tomar el control de Mandalore. Se equivocaron,ya que fueron traicionados por Dooku, y Maul asesinó a su lider, pre Vizsla. Guerra Civil Galáctica y Disolución Símbolo El signo de la Guardia de la Muerte era el símbolo del clan Vizsla,Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia que fue diseñado después de un estilizado jai'galaar a mediados de su inmersión, de color rojo. Durante las Guerras Clon y después, sin embargo, el color del símbolo había sido cambiado a azul. Miembros conocidos *Fenri Dalso *Arla Fett *Lorka Gedyc *Bo-Katan Kryze *Meltch KrakkoStar Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul *Tal Merrik *Klin Nif *Dred Priest *Isabet Reau *Hudu ShivStar Wars: The Clone Wars Secret Missions 3: Duel at Shattered Rock *Rageon Vart *Teti Viba *Pre Vizsla *Tor Vizsla *Asesino de la Guardia de la Muerte no identificado *Mandaloriano de la Guardia de la Muerte no identificado 1 *Mandaloriano de la Guardia de la Muerte no identificado 2 *Mandaloriano de la Guardia de la Muerte no identificado 3 *Soldado de la Guardia de la Muerte no identificado *Saboteador de la Guardia de la Muerte no identificado *Bombardero de la Guardia de la Muerte Apariciones *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul'' *''Restraint'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Secret Missions 3: Duel at Shattered Rock'' * * * * * * * * * *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Star Wars Rebels'' * *''Star Wars Rebellion 4: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 4'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Sacrificio'' }} Fuentes *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' (Ver: Imperial Royal Guard) *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Episode Guide Series 1 & 2'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' * * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * * }} Notas y referencias }} |años=60 ABY–20 ABY |antes=Nuevos Mandalorianos |antes-años= |después=Protectores Mandalorianos |después-años= }} Categoría:Organizaciones mandalorianas Categoría:Miembros de la Guardia de la Muerte Categoría:Cultura mandaloriana